degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aquitar94/My Season 11 Freshmen!
Yeah so I was really bored at 2 am last night, plus the articles about Tori and Maya inspired me. Let me know what you think, and share your ideas as well! Cole: A 14 year old with the mind of a wiseman, Cole is easily the most mature out of the new Degrassi crop. His early maturity, resistance to peer pressure, and friendly personality attracts girls ranging from grades 9-12. Tori's got her eyes on Cole, but after he's turned her down, it only makes her want him more (she's not used to being told no). Cole may seem perfect but his family life? Not so much. Alyssa: Not a part of Alyssa's inner circle? Then there's not much to see except for a quiet, shy, beautiful girl who seems to be a loner. With the few good friends she has however, Alyssa is shown to be a kind person, who isn't exactly the best at standing up for herself, especially when Tori let's her know that Cole would never be interested in her. With some help from Katie, could Alyssa go from the timid girl to becoming Grade 9's newest go getter? Evan: Julian's younger brother who's his exact opposite. Nerdy glasses? Check. Not understood by most vocabulary? Check. Gamer and comic book reader? Check. Evan tries his hardest to fit in with his new peers, but he fails time after time and his bug brother isn't much of a help. After Connor and Wesley become his "mentors" hilarity ensues as he tries to pursue out of his league Marisol. Impossible sounding as it is, things are made worse when his crush becomes the girlfriend of his older brother. Leonard: The mysterious new guy who's more interested in getting through high school without people finding out who he's related to, Leo tries his hardest not to attract attention to himself, but finds himself in drama every time he takes a step. Believing his family is cursed to be crazy, Leo eventually puts himself out there joining all sorts of clubs and sports, his unique way of thinking could also influence Principal Simpson to change a few rules. Maybe being a Moreno won't be so bad after all? Henry: The jackass who doesn't have "nice" in his vocabulary, Henry arrives at Degrassi mean-spirited, bitter, and with a negative attitude that lands him in detention minutes into his first day. Henry decides to take matters into his own hands while his family mourns the loss of their oldest son, who was killed with a knock to the head. After numerous revelations, Henry knows who killed his brother, but doesn't know what to do. Shall he get revenge or get the full truth and realize his brother was not who he thought he was? I know, almost all of the freshmen are related to an older or previous character, but oh well! Topics faced: *Poverty *Making Friends *Crushes *Sibling Rivalry *Stage Fright *Family Issues *Grief/Loss *Being Yourself Relationship Interactions: Cole/Tori (Cori): Cole denies Tori at first, but eventually accepts her and develops feelings for her once her ego is deflated. Cole/Alyssa (Colyssa): Cole & Alyssa are friends, and when Alyssa finally gathers the courage to admit her feelings for Cole, she's heartbroken to find him kissing Tori, causing the two to drift apart as Tori uses up more and more of his time. Cole/Henry: The two don't meet on good terms, and the two almost get into a fight. They don't like each other from then on. Alyssa/Maya: These two are best friends and often give each other advice when they have problems. Tori is jealous of the friendship the girls share. Alyssa/Evan (Alyvan): Alyssa is friends with Evan, and he often comes to her with advice on how to be cooler. He fails to realize Alyssa thinks he's a great guy how he is and that she'd probably date him if he weren't trying to change. Alyssa/Henry (Henlyssa): Alyssa gets through to Henry after she witnesses him grieving alone outside Degrassi. She forms a friendship and gets to know him better. The rumors going around about the two begin to spread, causing Cole to get jealous and not want Alyssa hanging around him. She comforts him after finding out that his brother Anson was in a gang and was killed because he tried to rape Bianca. The two begin to show romantic interest in one another. Alyssa/Katie: Katie decides to help Alyssa overcome her timidness after she tried (and failed) at becoming the first freshman on the paper. Katie shapes Alyssa into a more assertive person. Alyssa goes to Katie for advice when Maya isn't available and even becomes a confidante for Katie when Marisol isn't available. Alyssa/Leo: Alyssa and Leo are in charge if Degrassi's art club that Ms. Dawes put them in charge of once she notices that they have the highest scores in art. Henry is jealous whenever Alyssa hangs out with Leo proving his feelings for her. The two become good friends. Evan/Julian: The brothers care for one another, but at school Julian acts as if Evan doesn't exist. He is humiliated at school by Julian and his friends, causing a rift in their brotherly relationship at home. Julian is unaware that he's dating his younger brother's crush Marisol. Evan/Connor & Wesley: Somehow Evan got the idea that Connor and Wesley were the two coolest Grade 11 students and began asking them for woman advice. The three form a good friendship. Leo/Imogen: Denying his sister at first, Leo and Imogen eventually aren't afraid to reveal they're brother and sister, especially after Imogen inspires the idea on how to change the dressing arrangements at Degrassi. So that's my stuff for the second half of season 11. What do you think? What characters would you add to the niner roster? Category:Blog posts